


Otters

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [3]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Olive get lost at the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otters

**Author's Note:**

> Set when Nick and Olive are 7-ish.

The thick glass holding back the water is smeared with fingerprints but Nick's found a reasonably clean place to look through.  Olive's bored and hot, her hand sweaty in his but she's content to just stand with him.  They're standing in the deep shadows of the fake cave, pressed against the cool glass.  She doesn't like the zoo and he gets it, understands but he doesn't mind it so much and anyway, the otters are out playing today and they're his favorite.  One of them dives down along the glass, right in front of them and he squeezes her hand and she squeezes back, lets his happiness wash over her.  He nearly misses the footsteps coming up behind them but Olive doesn't, no one can sneak up on her.

"Hi there."  The voice is forced-friendly, almost covering the irritation at having to deal with more lost brats.

Olive glances at the security guard then flicks her eyes back to the otters.  "Hello."

The guard kneels down to put himself at eye level with her and she wants to back away from him but she doesn't, stays there even though he's too close to her.  "Are you and your brother lost?"  The guard smiles and it's meant to be reassuring.  It isn't.

They both frown, irritated and Olive resists the urge to roll her eyes.  Nick tightens his hand on hers but doesn't look away from the animals splashing around in the water.

"We're not lost."  She wants him to go away but she's pretty sure that's not going to happen.  She can't figure out what to say to make him leave.

"Where are your parents, sweetie?"

She hates that question.  Nick hates it too and tears his eyes away from the otters long enough to glare at the guard.  He pushes fear  at him, just enough to make the guard back off before turning away again.  Olive keeps her eyes on the guard, watches him retreat, watches him talk into his radio.  She sighs, working it out just a little too late.

"You did that wrong."  It's not really a reprimand, just an observation, and she hadn't come up with anything better before hand so she's not blaming him.  She makes sure he knows that so he doesn't feel bad.

Nick doesn't say anything.

"You should have made him happy, made him feel like it was okay that we're here.  Now he's calling more people 'cause he's scared.  We're gonna get in trouble."

Nick turns and looks over at the guard.

"Oh."  He thinks for a moment and rubs at his nose with his free hand.  "I could try again?"

The guard is darting his eyes nervously between them and the little path leading down to the enclosure.

"It's too late."

Two other guards come up the path and stop to talk with the first one.  He's pointing at them and they all look really confused.  Nick lets Olive pull him away and they walk towards the guards.  They're used to being in trouble and it's was worth it anyway, to see the otters playing.


End file.
